Autobiography from Daya
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Autobiography from Daya... on special request of DK


**Oye Abhi yeh kya hai…. tum toh muse kab se janta hai or ab bol raha hai ki autobiography likhu….**

**Chal ab dost ne kaha hai toh mana thodi kar sakata hue…. Toh lo mai hogaya shuru**

3rd April 1969 I born… Ek bade bhai or ek choti behen mera pariwar…. Maan Baap ki mout ke bad mere ek dur ke rishtedar ne hume Mamata Foundation orphanage me bharti karwa diya… Maa Baap ki shakal toh muse yaad nahi per Mamata foundation waha bitaye hue bohot se din yaad hai muse…. Mere teachers…. mere sir….. haan humse woh bohot pyaar karte the…..

1993 muse mamata foundation se graduation ki degree mili or wahase nikal kar maine Polica academy join karali… Bachapanse muse police me jana tha…. Height body sab favor me the toh select bhi ho gaya…. Abhi tum bhi toh ussi academy me the….. haan hum mile nahi kabhi waha….. per tum jaise seniors hi hum juniors ki prerana the…. Tum pass out ho gaye or meri training jari thi….. pata nahi tumame aaisa kya tha….. Mai tumhe kabhi bhula nahi paya…

Kismat haan Kistamne hi muse tumse phir milawaya….. muse CID Mumbai me posting mili jaha tum senior inspector the…. Bohot naam kamaya tha tumne ek sache or kabil police inspector ke tor par…. Bohot kuch sikh raha tha me tumse or achanak…..

April 1997 tum kidnapped ho gaye…. Woh din mai kabhi nahi bhul sakata…. Tumhare piche chupke se mai uss bar tak pohocha tha….. jaha meri ankho ke samne gunde tumhe utha ke leke gaye….. or mai kuch nahi kar paya…. Teen din baad bohot buri halat me tum hume mile…tum aapna ateeth kho chuke the or mai aapna bohot hi kabil senior….. tumhe CID chodni padi…..

May 1998 paddy fild me ek skeleton mila tha….. tab maine ACP sir ko direct assist kiya as a sub inspector…. Or meri CID ki on field journey start ho gayi…. tab tak me off field hi jada kam karta tha….. jada scope nahi mila tha muse…

1999 ke shurwat me mere sath ek bohot bada hadasa hua….. peheli bar meri duty pe question uthe muse mujrim samaja gaya….. halaki ACP sir or mere senior Varun mere sath the…. Per fir bhi uss case ne muse jad se hila diya…. Maine suicide karne ki koshish ki thi ussame… Uss case me ACP sir ne kahi hue do bate mere kano me abhi bhi gunj rahi hai….. Unhone kaha tha You are one of my best officers Daya or dusari bat jab unnhone muse mera batch wapas diya or kaha welcome back….

21st July 1999 my senior my snr inspector Abhijeet back to CID… haan Abhi tum soch bhi nahi sakate muse kitani khushi hue tumhe CID me wapas dekh kar…. Halake tum attith ko bhul chuke the aapne per tume basa CID office… WOW ussaki sharpness utani hi geheri thi jitani pehele hua karti thi… tumhara woh ghusa kya jajta tha tumper… ekdam dashing lagate the tum… haan haan pata hai abhi bhi lagate ho… yaad hai mai tumhe Sir bulatha tabhi… tumhe bacha na pane ka joh dard mere dil me tha…. Usse thoda sukun mila tha tab…..

November 1999 jis mahinene musase mere Bhaya or Bhabhi ka rishta hi chin liya…. Ek witness ko bachate samay maine aapne bhaya or ussake pariwar ki jaan ko khatare me dala… Bhayane ussi samay musase sare rishte tod diye…. Tab se leke aaj tak kabhi unhone musase bat karne ko koshish nahi ki….. Abhi uss samay tumne unn teeno ki jaan bacha kar musaper joh aaihesan kiya haina usse me kabhi nahi bhul sakata….. per uss incident ne muse tumse thoda jada hi aatach kardiya…

Year 2000 Iss year ne hume kitana dara diya tha yaad hai…. ACP sir ki ankhe chali gayi thi… Hume lagatha humare ACP sir kabhi wapas nahi aayenge per…. ACP sir ki ankhe thik hogayi…. Or woh wapas bureau me bhi aa gaye…..

Issi year me tum or Asha husband or wife bane the ek case ke sinsileme yaad hai….. kya khub lag rahi thi tum dono ki Jodi…. Aare aare kan toh na khicho mere ab….. Issi year me mera promotion bhi hua mai Sub inspector se inspector ban gaya….. kitane khush the tum uss din…. Or mai bhi…. yaha mene tuhe sir se Abhijeet aap bulana shur kiya tha…

2001… humari dosti ki nayi shurwart hue thi iss year me Abhijeet… Abhijeet aap se Abhijeet tum tak ka fasala humne issi year me tai kiya… Tumpe ek galat ilajam lagaya woh bhi ek khatarnak mujirim ki wife ne…. kya jabardast sajish kithi ussane tumhare khilaf… per muse yakin tha ki tumne kuch nahi kiya hai…or issi year me maine aapna or ek rishta khoya…. Mere Jijaji….. mere choti behen ke pati…. Unnki wajah se me ek blackmailing ke case me fas gaya….. ussake bad unki or meri batchit kuch jada hue hi nahi…. Iss year me yaad hai humne woh kidani racket ka parda fash kiya tha…. Mai ek health club ka member bana tha….. kitani tang khichi thi tum sab logo ne meri….

2002 yaha se toh humari doti ke rang badhate hi gaye…. Boss… Abhi…. Yahi se shuru hua… Iss year me tumne mere sath kam na karne ki kasam bhi khayi thi yaad he na… aare has kya rahai ho…. Ek plan kya banaya tumhe biana bataye…. Tum toh CID chod ke nikal pade…..

2003 jada kuch toh nahi hua iss year me bas kuch cases ne humari coordination or ek dusare ko jaanne ki takad ko badha diya….

2004 a black year….. January me maine aapna akhari rishata khoya….. ek culprit ne puri CID team ko target kiya…. jisme me bhi tha….. ussane mere nephew ke jariye musaper goli chawai… meri Choti behen toh bohot dar gayi thi per ussake bad mere jijajine kabhi usse mussase bat nahi karne di…. Ab mere pass sirf tumhari dosti ka hi rishta bacha tha….. joh muse jaan se bhi pyaar tha hai or humesha rahaiga…

Issi year me maine pyaar kiya pehela pyaar….. peheli bar pyaar ko samaja…. Sonali….. per ussane mere sath pyaar ka natak kiya tha…. Desh ke dushamano ke sath mil gayi thi woh… mera pehela pyaar or ussi pyaar me khaya hua mera pehela dhokha…. Iss sab se ubhar ke fir pyaar per bharosa karne ke liye muse pure 5 saal lage…..

2005 yeh year ACP sir ke liye bohot taklif dey raha issi saal Nakul per unhe goli chalani padhi…. Woh din kitane pain full thena…. Naye ACP ke sath adjust karna kitana mushakil tha na… per tum thena sath toh sab aasan ho gaya…..

2006 wow kya year tha humare dosti ko naye mukam per leke gaya yeh year… bohot sare case ek sath solve kiye kitane sare memorable movements collect kiye…

2007….. iss year me tumne team ke sath milkar muse mout ke move se bachaya jab me kidnapped ho gaya tha….. pata hai uss diwar me jab me thana tab muse yakin tha ki tum jarur aaoge or muse bacha loge…..

or issi sal maine aapne sir ko kho diya…. Unhone meri ankho ke samne dam toda or me kuch nahi kar saka… hum bachoke pyaar ne hi unhe gunehegar bana diya….. iss bat ko bhulana kitana mushkil tha mere liye…. Aaj bhi jabhi woh sab yaad aata hai na ankhe bhar aati hai meri….. issi sal me mere life ka woh sach ki me ek orphan hue tumhare samane aaya…. Kitana bura lagatha tumhe ki maine itani badi bat chupayi tumse….. arre ab muh mat bigado yaar…..

2008 iss year me ek nanhi si pari ne meri life me entry li… Meri friend Meriza ki beti ne….. maine usse sambhal ne ka decision liya…. Per aapane CID ke farz me usse apanapan nahi de paya…. Usse muse aapane se dur rakhana pada….. taki woh humesha dar ke saye se dur rahai…..

2009 unforgettable year… my journey from Death to life….. tumhara kidnapped hona… muse goli lagana…. Tum logo toh muse mout ke muh se bahar leke aaye….. uss chand lamhome mout ke karib meri ankhoke samane meri puri jindagi aa gayi…. or pata chala ki meri life me Tum ACP sir Fredy Vivek innhi logo ki yaade baki hai…. tum log meri jindagi ho…

2010 mai maine aapni life ki sabse badi galti ki…. Maine ek ladki se pyaar kiya or ek pal ke liye tum per shak kiya….. tumhari memory loss ko maine tumhara sachayi chupane ke liye kiya hua natak samaja…. Abhi mere dost muse maf karna….. halaki mai kabhi khudko maf nahi kar payunga…. Purvi ka chapter maine aapni life me humesha humesha ke liye band kar diya… or iss sal ke end me hue meri shadi… ek bohot bada drama….. sacha kahu aaisa laga ki koi mera majak uda raha hai….. mere tute hue dil se khel raha hai…. per kya kare duty is duty…..

Issi year me or ek ghatana hue tumne muse bachane ke liye aapne sine pe goli khayi…. Pata hai kitana dard hua muse….. yaar aaisa koi karta hai kya…. Or coma me jane ka natak…. ACP sir ne jab bataya na…. to man kiya jake jor se tumhe do char jhapad lagau…..

Or fir Harpis Donagara ki entry…. Uss bomb blast se team ko bachaya tab joh feeling thi na Abhi usse koi nahi soch sakta…. Meri jindagi ko uss HD ne chinane ki koshish ki thi meri team ko marne ki koshish… per humne usse ussake anjam tak pochahi diya akhir…..

Iss year ka end bhi kuch ajeeb hi hua… tumhe jail jana pada….. or fir tumhara hum sab se dur jana…

2011 ki shurawat tumhe pata hai woh puara samay kitana pain full tha… tum aaise behave kar rahai the jaise khud ke hi dushaman ban chuke ho….. per kahi na kahi muse yakin tha ki tum nahi badleho….. mera Abhi kabhi badal hi nahi sakata…..

Yaar ek bat batao her bar resignation thama dete ho….. kya printouts sath me leke hi ghumte ho kya

2011 ke end me muse promotion mila mai inspector se senior inspector bana….. sab kehete hai ki tumhare bara bar me aa gaya… arre pagal hai sare….. humesha tumhare ek Kadam piche rehena hi muse pasand hai…. tumse orders lete hue muse joh khushi milati hai na… koi nahi samaj sakata usse…

2012 yaar wapas tumhe aaise death bed pe me nahi dekhana chata samaj gaye na…. wapas muse aaise chodke jane ki koshish bhi kina….. toh mai aapni jaan de dunga samaj gaye na…

Or woh DCP humesha humara buara hi karna chata hai…. Humame Darar dlane ki koshish ki thi usane pata nahi hai usse… ki Daya issase pehele mar jana pasand karga… Per kabhi ACP or Abhijeet ke khilaf nahi jayega…

**Author's Note:**

**refer my ask me thead topic/115415/72883334/1/**

**where DK ask me to write this... so ON special request of her this is my contribution...**

**I try to write all in hindi just for fun... hope all of u like it **

**and I am not included Daya Abhi special scenes agar include karti toh yeh diary nahi hoti ek novel ban jati... **

**I know I may be miss some cases and I will be glad if some one reminds me that**

Year Month Date Name of the episode incidence

1998 May CASE OF THE SKELETON IN THE PADDY FIELD Daya enter in CID

1999 January Missing Bullet Daya U are one of my best officers

ACP gives Daya his card and welcome him back

1999 July 21 Stolen Dynamite Abhijeet enter in to cid

ACP sir mentioned two years (April 1997) ago incidence when Abhijeet got kidnapped and Daya working with Abhijeet

1999 Nov Injured Witness Daya's Bhaya and Bhabhi

2000 April 5 Blind whiteness ACP become blind

2001 February Blackmailing Victim Daya's brother in law

2004 January 30 Target CID Daya's small sister and nephew

2004 October Man on Bus Sonali enters in Daya's life

2004 November Deadly betrayer Sonali betray Daya

2007 June 22 Murderous affair Daya's graduation and Mamta foundation

2007 September 7 The Case Of Inspector Daya's Abduction date of birth is 03.04.1969

2008 February 22 The Gift Daya's duraka rishtedar

2008 March 21 Khoon Bhari Holi Daya's friend marina

2009 August 14 Behrupiya Daya shot

2010 March 19 Snr Inspector Abhijeet Purvi chapter in Daya's life

2010 June 11 Abhijeet in coma Abhijeet shot while saving Daya

2010 Sep - Oct Akhari chunoti Team in trouble

2010 November 20 Do Qatl Ki Paheli Daya mate anta

2010 November 26 Razz Anjaan Biwi Ka Daya proposed anta

2010 November 27 Daya Ki Dulhan Ka Razz Daya got married and her biwi turns to Police inspect anile

2011 August 19 Daya Ek Qatil ? Daya's height 6.2 inch


End file.
